conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SimonBasileus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Constructed Mythology! Thanks for your edit to the The Chronicles of Magic page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DJ-1337-Man (Talk) 16:33, November 24, 2010 Hi, Please accept my apologies for introducing myself so late, i have been busy with school related things and haven't bothered to check on the Wiki's recent changes. Although you apparently got the bot greeting from Dj1337man i suppose i should note that i'm the actual Bureaucrat of the wiki and he's just an admin/sysop. I have to say, everything that you've written so far is fantastic and way beyond what a lot of other people post here. Please feel free to browse my own work as well as that of others on the wiki. Flamefang 00:36, December 3, 2010 (UTC)Flamefang Hi Flamefang, I am really feeling proud of getting so much a compliment. Really, thank you for this! If I got any questions, I'll be happy to ask them. SimonBasileus 11:50, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay i think the problem is fixed. I just deleted the redirect on the page. It should now be open for you to edit! Flamefang 22:31, December 6, 2010 (UTC)Flamefang Wow, again i have to offer my compliments. This is really nice work! I want to feature your work on the front page of Conmyth. This would technically require a vote but as nearly everyone is gone that really isn't plausible anymore. So, if you consent to this, please prepare an image and a short description of your world that i can post on the front! Thanks, (I'm also putting this in the talk page of the actual article page and i put this here just to make sure you notice it) Flamefang 05:16, December 13, 2010 (UTC)Flamefang Wow, thank you! Are you then featuring only History of Thurkear, or all things I've done so far? I'm currently working on an image, will be finished in a couple of days I think SimonBasileus 07:13, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Well it would be a page of your choosing. I cannot feature everything you've written as its supposed to be a one page only kind of thing. So just choose a page that you think best represents your work, get a small summary and an image, and i'll stick it right up! :) Flamefang 19:38, December 13, 2010 (UTC)Flamefang Where should I place the summary, then? SimonBasileus 11:33, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Just post it on my talk page or something. I'll insert it as it has to go in between some delicate script that keeps the main page how it is. By the way, Discworld and The Wheel of Time are awesome. Glad to see someone else reading them :) Flamefang 16:42, December 15, 2010 (UTC)Flamefang Okay! Your work is now featured! One thing to note though is that your map was a little too big and putting it as a thumbnail looked odd. So i took it and made a resized version with photoshop for the front page. Just letting you know, hope you don't have any objections. Flamefang 22:38, December 16, 2010 (UTC)Flamefang No, I don't mind. SimonBasileuV 09:41, December 17, 2010 (UTC)